Bird with broken wings, Bee with no sting
by Darkmoon Redrose
Summary: What does it mean to have an outer body experience? Bee is forced to find out the hard way. Alone in the human world he is found by a woman with a broken heart. Time heals all wounds? No. But his care and her kindness might just save them both.
1. Cutting Losses

**Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy and please do review cause that is what keeps me writing :3**

* * *

_Why was I so stubborn? I could have stopped it all if I thought for at least a second._

"Imogen come on! Your family needs the money and the government needs security!" a man with short cropped, black hair pestered relentlessly to the woman who was half hidden under an Aston Martin DBS.

"Piss off Judas." was her snappy reply before her hand appeared and tapped the small boy to her left "Nathan I need a screwdriver."

"Screwdriver…hmm" the little boy, about the age of seven, with medium length brown mop for hair and soft, baby deer brown eyes searched around the red toolbox before handing the pale hand the screwdriver. It disappeared under the car once more. Judas was crouched on the right of a pair of long, slender legs in dark blue, oil stained, boot cut jeans that had several rips in them.

"Look I know you had some… bad starts with Sector Seven but now that its no longer operational you can join with my company instead. Its perfect!"

"What so you could end up torturing more poor sentient life? Fat chance." she growled before rolling out from underneath the car and sitting up. Her honey coloured eyes flashed in anger at the man beside her.

**A few months earlier**

_I couldn't submit to him. To a man like that! Could I?_

The yellow robot squirmed on the table and its radio like voice shrieked in pain. Judas laughed and attacked the poor being with more electric spears.

"Stop it! That's enough!" I yelled before trying to pull him away. He smacked me across the face viciously before carrying on the torture with a mad expression. "You don't understand you simpleton! This could be the dawn of a new age! We could get the world at our feet with this… thing!" he sneered at it. The robot looked up at me with desperate, blue, electric eyes.

"Stop!" someone cried from an important looking bunch of people. I turned to Judas but he carried on zapping the Robot.

"I said stop!" the old man boomed and I lurched to life. I swiftly smacked the insane creep in the jaw and pinned him to the edge of the console.

"Stay down!" I hissed "Or I may have to zap you with your own weapon."

The robot was released and it pointed it's canons at the scientists. It had every right to be scared of these monsters that I now saw. A Boy with short brown hair and mucky clothes inched towards it "Its ok buddy. Your ok. These guys wont hurt you." he soothed.

It swivelled towards me and stared eye to eye with me. I dragged Judas over the console and let him fall of the edge of the platform. I heard the fool scream like a girl as he fell but my eyes were still connected to the Robot's. Its helmet was covering his face but as I lifted my hands up to show him I wasn't aggressive his guard slowly crumbled down.

"If its any consolation I'm sorry for not throwing that guy faster." I whispered and in my anger my fathers Russian accent blended into my voice. "I will fight with you to repay my mistakes."

"Roger that." it seemed to muttered back to me before turning to the group that set him free.

**Present time**

_In the end it was not enough. I was not good enough._

She got up of the skateboard and walked over to the freezer to get a drink while untying the loose bun to let her hip length, inky black hair flow strait down her back.

"Coke please Immy." Nathan chirped cheekily before peeking under the car curiously. Judas followed her to the freezer and muttered in a hushed tone

"Look I know you want to look after your little brother but I will have to stop his treatment if you don't cooperate."

"Ah I wondered when you were gonna start threatening." she sighed while grabbing a Tango and a Coke from the freezer.

"You know as well as I do he will die without the treatment. That cube changed his molecular structure. At tops he will last two days."

She froze. He grinned with the victory.

"I'll let you know." She slammed the door shut.

**One day later **

_Things happened so fast. And it tore my life apart._

"Judas you said he would be fine! Help him!" Imogen shrieked while clutching the cold, limp body of her brother to her chest. He was panting weakly into the crook of her neck and his eyes were dim and soulless.

"Will you work for me?" he asked yet again. They were standing outside his office in a tall tower where his company was based.

"YES! Just save my brother PLEASE!" she begged. He smirked and made her follow him to an oval room. In the middle was some sort of pod with electrical wires sprouting out of it in all directions.

"Put him inside." Judas ordered. Imogen ran to the pod and the doors slid open. She placed her brother down and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Its gonna be over soon baby. Don't worry." she soothed quietly.

"W-will I be better again?" Nathan stammered weakly.

"Yeah baby. The pain will go away-"

"-Imogen you need to leave." Judas cut in from the doorway.

"I love you." she choked down a sob before kissing him and leaving.

As the doors shut Judas leaned in and whispered "You do know that he might not survive the process." Imogen's horror stricken face stared up at the snake of a man. Her honey eyes as wide as saucers before she looked back one final time at her biggest mistake.

"NATHAN!" she screamed but it was to late. The machines locked her out and did what they were programmed to do. At the end the body was left curled up at the bottom of the pod. No life signs at all from the tiny form. Imogen dropped to her knees and cradled the little boy. "Nate?… Nathey?" she sobbed in disbelief. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she felt something tare at her insides. Finally she broke down and rocked while shrieking in grief.

"Welcome to the company." Judas muttered, smiling before leaving the room.

_My name is Imogen Roxane Malakhov, and this is my story. _


	2. Changing species?

**Yello peeps :) chapter two is now up so do read and review I want to hear what you guys think (no flames though) I am also gonna set up a little thing to keep the story fun for everyone. You guys tell me a silly word or phrase and i will try my best to incorporate the silliest into my story :3 so enjoy!**

* * *

**Imogen's P.O.V. **

"Yo Bro." I ran a hand through my hair as I talked to the fresh gravestone. "How's things been up in Heaven? Chillin' with Mum eh…wish I could see you." I mumbled before laying some red tulips down on the grave. "Well I'd best get to work. Who would have thought that Judas would turn out to be such a-" I stopped myself from swearing in front of him "-a poop head. That's what you would have called him." I nodded before looking at my watch. "I hate work, and its only been a month."

...

"Today is a good day for us all Immy." Judas Basked in the stubborn glory like the arsehole he was.

"I wouldn't agree really," I hissed sourly "but if you say so sir."

He paused for a bit while registering my attitude before continuing. "Oh Immy. You always did have a narrow perspective on life," he sighed dramatically while turning away from his huge Frankenstein lab to face me. "but even you can't say that this achievement isn't magnificent." he bragged while putting a bony finger under my chin and forcing me to look up.

"What is it sir?" I growled through gritted teeth before pulling away from the repulsive monster.

"I have captured the most vile thing to walk on this planet." he announced proudly as a small mousey scientist with huge circular glasses and a messy bun in her hair jogged up to us.

"Sir the specimen is ready…" she stammered shyly but unlike the other goons she did not move away.

"What is it Miss… Marvec?" Judas sighed and glowered at the tiny woman who defied him.

"Maverick sir. Julia Maverick, biochemistry expert -"

"Get on with it god damn it!" he snapped "I don't give a damn about your life story!"

"E-erm Does the specimen really need to be treated so brutally? He did help save our world after all. I tried to object all of this-" she was cut off by the loud whir of mechanical parts and a blaring, radio transmitted whine.

I froze.

"Well then if you object to this so badly why don't you resign?" Judas leaned down and spat in her face. I turned to see the air hanger doors creak open and a huge metal thing was dragged on a platform that rolled its way to the lab. A certain yellow Autobot was strapped down tightly on the flat surface so only its head could move. Sparks lurched from the places where something had sliced at him and his chest plates were ripped off.

"You didn't!" I turned back to face the maniac.

"Oh I did my darling, I did." he quickly turned form his bullying to gloat before switched on the speakers "Link _it _up people I want no glitches this time."

"What's he going to do to him?" I asked Julia who was hiding behind her clipboard and shaking madly,

"C-convert the main power inside the biomechanic form into the protoform in the stasis chamber, subsequently changing the species." she blabbered at a motorized pace. I only caught the words 'change' and 'species' but I understood the basics. I looked over to the lab in horror. A giant tube was connected to the power source inside the Autobot and at the other end of the tube was a tank full of some thick, misty gas. I couldn't see what else was in the tank and before I could even try to see the power started building up.

"Clear the area!" Judas said over the speakers. Everyone left the Autobot who was looking around franticly for a way out of this brutal torture. His whimpers turning into shrieks as the tube started pulling out the light in his chest. The mechanical parts of his body twisted and contracted with pain while the pitch of the scream went so high that some people around us collapsed. I covered my ears and screamed at Judas to stop. He just grinned and shook his head before turning up a dial to full power. The light was ripped out of the Autobot's body and spat into the stasis chamber. The mechanical body flopped down like a fish out of water, completely lifeless. Its once electric blue eyes had now sputtered out and the whole appearance of the body looked…hollow. Empty. Deserted.

It was far from over though. In the stasis pod the bluish white light sparked inside the mist then died down to nothing. Minutes passed before I saw something move in the chamber. While everyone else was still stiff I jumpstarted into motion. Vaulting over the console and sprinting down the stairs to the pod. I went up to the glass and slowly peered to look at what had happened inside. A hand slapped onto the glass in front of my face. I recoiled, yelping in shock. A boy, about a year older than me (20 to be exact) , leaned into view. His skin was pale white and his blonde, strait surfer hair flopped in front of his face. His muscle tone was strong and from what I could see his chest looked well defined but all together he was pretty lanky. The pod door slid open and he toppled over, weakly, onto me. As the mist billowed away and I noticed more about him. He had a very strong jaw line and his lips were pretty sexy. His blonde hair had black streaks and he had very long lashes for a guy.

"Julia! Get down here!" I yelled as I lifted him up before looking down his well defined figure. My eyes travelled further down and saw something I certainly didn't want to see. "And get this guy some clothes!" I blushed madly while forcing myself to look at his face. His head lifted up and the boy's eyes opened to reveal shockingly beautiful blue orbs that seemed to flash with energy. They looked hazy and dreamlike for a second before his attention snapped to me "Are you ok?" I soothed softly. Like a drunk man, his hands grasped at my shoulders as he attempted to stand properly. At full height he was probably 5 foot 9. Julia rushed towards us with a long lab coat,

"This was all I could find." she babbled as I grabbed the coat with my free hand I turned back to the guy who was looking intensly at his own hands while moving them slowly. He had a confused and alert expression.

"Would you two stop squawking over the specemin. _It's _not even human so why does it need clothes?" Judas demanded over the speaker.

I shot him an unimpressed glare and threaded the boy's left arm into the sleeve, "I know your just dying to examine him. But I'm sure some areas are best left unexamined, right Julia?"

The mousey scientist jumped into motion at the mention of her name and shook her head in agreement so violently that her glasses went wonky and her bun drooped pathetically. I sighed while shoving his other arm in the right sleeve and buttoned up the white coat so that his contents were covered. I noticed his eyes follow my every movement suspiciously. 'Suppose that what you get for seeing and going near a guys… doo da's. "It's ok. I wont hurt you." I whispered softly "My name's Imogen. Can you tell me yours?"

He looked at me strangely and moved his lips in a strange way before coughing, like he didn't understand the consept of talking.

"Detain our guest would you." Jude growled, probably annoyed at how he wasn't in the limelight any more. Three buch goons stormed towards us and the boy looked at them in alarm while gripped my shoulders tighter. Julia was stuttering to be gentle but she just got knocked out of the way of the advancing team. The boy's body was still shaking and weak from the experiment and I wondered how much foul treatmet could this guy take in his condition?

"Stop! You don't need to hurt him." I blurted before looking around the room at my colleagues. There was a long pause in the room when no one wanted to talk.

"Are you going soft Immy?" one of the goons teased stupidly, breaking the silence. I glanced back at the boy who was observing the situation with a quiet nervousness before retorting,

"No you oaf. If we dammage him some investigations will have to be left for a later date, causing us to waste time." I tried to put it simply for their non-existent brains to process. They looked around like gorrillas for the answers while I turned my attention back to the guy. He stared down at me insecurely as I placed my hands on his biceps to calm him down. Jesus they were like slabs of frickin' concrete!

"Come with me and Julia," I gestured to my left where said scientist was trying to pick up bits of paper clumsily from when she got bowled over. She looked up at the mention of her name and waved before trying to organize the crumpled piles. "We'll look after you I promise." His eyes flickered from my honey coloured gaze, to Julia then finally glareing up at Judas who was standing above us like he was some sort of god. He nodded in agreement and moved to pick up some papers and hand them to Julia. She looked at them with a stunned expression then up at his soft gaze,

"Facinating," she gasped quietly "movement development and actions react faster." she mumbled gibberish before tweaking her glasses and taking the papers from him.

"Come." I beckoned to the door out of the hanger. We passed the lifeless body of the Autbot and the boy stopped. Julia leaned forward to look at the his reaction while scribbling down notes. He touched the limp metallic hand, then touched his own hand. He pointed to the Autobot then himself repeatedly. The dead Autobot was called Bumblebee, suddenly remembering that from Sector seven, I tried out a theory. "Bee? Bumblebee isn't it?" His whole face lit up and he gave me a thumbs up before pointing at himself. It all clicked together, what Judas had done. He looked back at his old body one last time with a heart wrenching sadness before shoving his hands in the pockets. A flash of metal dropped into the right pocket and I smirked secretly. There was more to this guy than I had realised. Sneaky. His blue eyes flicked sharply at me like a razor-blade and he copied my tiny smirk. I blinked and tried to orientate myself to get out of the hanger. This was trouble. Pure and simple.


End file.
